


Sadie

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ryack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan finds an uninvited guest in the backyard, which leads to an unexpected question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadie

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very brief stint into writing something that was not reader insert.

The tracks were wild and confusing, as if a great beast—no, several; it just had to be several—had run in circles. Ryan looked up from the dirt in the backyard to said beasts.

“Emma, I see you found a friend.” Emma runs up to him, her tongue hanging out and panting. Her ‘friend’ joins in next to her. He, or maybe she, was a big dog, a little bigger than Emma, and a mutt; Ryan couldn’t tell what breed she was. He kneels down slowly, holding his hand out to the strange dog who just sniffed it then slobbers all over it. “Well at least your friendly.” He moves his hand down to the collar, spinning it around to check the tags. “Okay…Sadie, it looks like your home is all the way across Austin. How’d you get here? You both come in while I call Sadie’s family.” He stands back up and walks over to the glass door holding it open as the dogs barrel into the house.

“What the hell?” He hears Jack shout from the living room. He chuckles and walks over to the phone, picking it up and dialing the number from Sadie’s collar. Jack walks into the kitchen with the dogs behind him and points at Sadie. Ryan points to the phone as Sadie and Emma crowd around the water dish noisily drinking. After a second a voice on the phone tells Ryan that the number is no longer in service, he sighs and hangs up.

“She was running around the backyard with Emma. Collar puts her house across Austin, but the phone number isn’t in service and I’m not driving all the way across town to find out they don’t live there anymore„” he looks at the clock, “pound is closed by now. So welcome Sadie to the family for the night Jack.” Jack looks down at the dogs, laid out on the floor, mouths open and tongues slobbering on the kitchen floor.

“I’m getting my camera and putting her up on Twitter and Reddit. Uday is gonna be pissed.”

“Uday will get over it.” Jack wanders off to grab his phone and Ryan picks up the water dish to refill it. He puts it back down and the dogs pounce again. Crossing his arms in front of him, he leans back against the counter and watches as Jack comes back into the kitchen, phone in hand.

“Come here Sadie, come here girl.” Jack kneels down with his hand out to the dog who wanders over to him, tail wagging. “Sit! Good girl.” She sits, staring over at him with a grin on her face as he brings the phone up and takes a picture of her. “So how’d she get into the yard?” Jack looks over at Ryan as he pets Sadie. Ryan shrugs.

“If you wanna watch them I can go check.” Jack nods as he stands and looks at the two dogs.

“Alright, come on girls, let’s go see what’s on TV.” He pats his thigh and the girls jump up, following him into the living room. Ryan sighs and wanders back into the backyard, looking for holes in the ground or missing boards. Finding none, he checks every board in the fence one by one. Halfway around the yard he finds a loose board that could have been moved to the side, letting in anything that found it. He angles it so he knows which one it is, and proceeds to check the rest of the fence, just in case. He didn’t find any other loose boards, thankfully, so he went back in the house to grab the hammer and some nails. He walks past the living room doorway and stops, backtracking and looking in. Jack was in the middle of the couch, each dog on either side of him, their heads in his lap, napping. He leans against the doorway, a smile on his face. Jack looks over at him.

“What?”

“Do you think we should get another dog?”

“Ryan, I think we’re good with Emma and Uday. Did you find out how she got in?” Ryan nods.

“Loose board in the fence, came in for the hammer and some nails.”

“I was going to order some Tex-Mex for dinner, what do you want?” Ryan thinks for a minute.

“Enchiladas?”

“I don’t even know why I bother asking anymore.” Jack says jokingly. “You go fix the fence, I’ll call and order.”

“You get that picture of Sadie up?”

“Yeah, still waiting to hear anything from anyone.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Ryan goes to the garage to get the proper tools, and makes his way back to the backyard and quickly secures the board. He turns when he hears the back door slide open. Jack walks out with the dogs, each of them with a raw hide in their mouth. They flop down into the grass and start chewing as Jack sits at the patio table, 2 beers in front of him. Ryan tosses the hammer on the hammer, grabs one of the beers and sits.

“Food should be here in about half an hour.”

“Must be busy tonight. Uday ever come out to check out our guest?”

“Nope, he’s still hiding in the closet. He’ll come out eventually, he needs to eat sometime.” They sit on the patio in silence and watch the sun go down as the dogs sit gnawing on their bones.

——-

The next morning they lounge in bed for a while. Dogs at the foot of the bed, coffee mugs on bedside tables, the paper spread out around them, and Uday laying on the papers, watching the intruder, his tail twitching every time Sadie moves.

“So what should we do this weekend?”

“We can’t really do anything until we find Sadie’s parents.”

“You hear anything yet?”

“Nope.” Ryan sighs.

“I really don’t want to be cooped up all weekend. Should we just take her to the pound?” Sadie moves her head to look up at Ryan and sighs. “Never mind, I didn’t say that.” Jack laughs as Ryan reaches down to pet Sadies head.

“We’ll give it the weekend. How about, we get up, take a quick w-a-l-k with the dogs, and then have some breakfast? I’ll take the phone with us, so I’ll know if we hear from anyone.” They finish their coffee and the paper, dress, and drag out the leashes. Emma hops around as Sadie sits calmly, her tail wagging.

“Emma, you could learn a lot from Sadie.”

“Hey, she’s getting better, aren’t you Emma.” Jack kneels down and let’s her give him sloppy kisses. Ryan looks down at Sadie who looks back up at him.

“I’m not kissing you.” Sadie tilts her head at him and her tail wags faster. He bends down and attaches the leash as Jack stands. “Alright, off we go!” Ryan throws open the door and Emma tries to run out, yanking at Jack’s arm. Ryan laughs as Jack jogs out the door after her, him and Sadie follow. They got about halfway down the street when Jack’s phone beeps.

“This might be them.” He takes the phone out and checks the messages. “Yup, looks like we found your people Sadie!” He looks down at her with a smile on his face, she sits and wags her tail.

“So where are they?” Ryan turns to Jack as he fiddles on the phone.

“According to Google Maps, they are about a mile in the other direction, couple blocks over. Seems they moved in a couple days ago then Sadie ran off.” They both look down at her.

“Well it was fun while it lasted.” They turn around and walk back home. They load the dogs up into the car, and drive to Sadie’s house.  They were met in the driveway by a group of very enthusiastic kids and their mother.

“Sadie Sadie Sadie!” One of the little girls hopped up and down next to her mother, chanting the dogs name. Sadie sat in the back of the car, yipping and pawing at the window. They get out of the car and Ryan opens the back for Sadie who jumps out and runs over to the kids, knocking half of them down and licking all their faces as they screech with laughter. The mom grabs her collar, pulling the dog off the kids while laughing herself.

“Thank you guys so much for finding her! The kids and I were so worried.” The kids crowd around the dog as the mom holds on tight. “I’m Mary.” She holds out her free hand.

“Ryan, and this is Jack. And that’s Emma barking in the car.” She shakes Ryan and then Jack’s hand.

“I hope she wasn’t too much trouble. She got out yesterday afternoon and we drove around a while, and we were going to go check the pound and put flyers up today when my oldest saw a post on Reddit!

“Well we found her around 5, well, she found us. We let Emma into the backyard, and then we went to go check on her and there Sadie was!” They chatted for a little while talking about the dogs as the kids drag Sadie into the house. Mary and Jack exchang numbers so they could get Emma and Sadie together for some play dates, and then Ryan and Jack got in the car to leave.

“Look at Emma, she’s so sad.” Ryan looks back at the dog who has her face pressed up against the window, watching Sadie’s house as they pulled away from the curb.

“Ryan, we do not need another dog.”

“Maybe we can get something else…”

“We don’t need another cat.”

“Maybe we can get something more…human.” Ryan looks over at Jack as the car screeches to a halt at the stop sign.

“A kid?!”

“Well why not? I think we’d make great parents!”

“We’re not even married yet!”

“We could get married!”

“Are…are you proposing right now?”

“Do you want me to propose right now?”

“Ryan…just…” Jack starts laughing.

“We could go get a ring right now!”

“Just shut up. I will get you a dog if you shut up right now.”

“Are you rejecting my proposal?” Ryan gasps with his hand on his chest.

“We both know that was not a proposal.”

“Well it could have been if you really wanted it to be one.” Jack looks both ways and drives down the street, Ryan looking at him expectantly. Jack doesn’t say anything until they’re in the driveway of their own house. He turns the car off and looks over at Ryan.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.” Ryan nods his head.

“So would we be Pattillo-Haywood or Haywood-Pattillo?”


End file.
